Fiber optic cables are used for providing telecommunication services to business and residential locations. An Optical Distribution Network (ODN) includes the physical fiber optic cables and devices that distribute communication signals to servers and end users. To connect fiber optic cables, each cable can be terminated with a fiber connector and two fiber connectors can be coupled using an adaptor. When fiber connectors are mated with one another, the optic fibers in each cable should be aligned with one another to facilitate optical transmission between the optic fibers. To minimize losses associated with the mated fiber connectors, it is important that the fiber connectors provide accurate fiber alignment (i.e., core-to-core alignment of the fiber media) such that optimum physical contact can be maintained between each mated fiber pair.